Princess Market
by AmutoSavior283
Summary: I am only but a prize passed down from one buyer to the next. The only thought that comes to my mind is who will be my next owner. Is this one different?


**Amu Pov**

My eyes are dull; lifeless as I am being sold away to a man who only wants the outside me. I tremble as the maid peck make up on my face, and grease my skin in oils to cover blemishes and sores. They say that I am beautiful. That he will love me and cherish me as his new bride; but I don't allow their lies to seep in. All of their lies. They wish to brainwash me into a puppet for his pleasure. Nothing but a rag doll that he shall replace once again.

Oh you didn't know. I'm his third wife. The others died during child birth, but their children aren't to be found. No one blames him for throwing them away. Not being able to handle the pain of loose yet another wife. But he doesn't mourn them, it's all for publicity. A poor prince suffering from loosing several lovers. All so he could get me, his prize of wealth.

The Hinamori family is known for birthing immortals; immortals who don't die even through a nuclear melt down. The prince plans to create an army of immortals and conquer the land. All the help in the castle connected this, but the royal family is too stubborn to believe this. This is also why my marriage to that pig is today, which is also my birthday.

Ran my personal maid for years interrupts my train of thought.

"Amu-chan, your hair is finished, but would you like a braid or a curl for your bangs." Ran says giggly. "A braid as always Ran." I smile half-heartedly. "Oky-doki," she says and begins to work again.

All of my favorite maid are with me today. Ran, Miki, Dia, and Su. They're my support team and without them, I probably wouldn't be able to go through this crisis. " Your braid is done Amu-chan. Let's go see yourself in the grand mirror." Ran shouts.

Dia and Su run over and catch the bottom of the gown, holding the fabric so it won't soil on the ground. Carefully we step together to enter the changing room with the antique grand mirror. My pink hair trails along my back and tickle my neck as we walk. It nearly touches the ground almost reaching desperately to achieve that goal. Half of my hair is put in a bun and the rest falls like blankets around my body.

The dress is a very pale yellow, complementing my skin and hair, hiding the sickly paleness of my face with the baby color. It is filled with lace and silk and puffs at my shoulders and waist. And the heels are a matching color. The style is sort of a sandal like heel with an X strap holding my foot in.

The outfit makes me look proper and I can't help but smile at the work of my maids. Even if it is for him.

Miki eyes me adoringly while the other gape, and whisper compliments to me. "Amu-chan, you look extravagant desu." "She right Amu-chan, you're cool yet proper." " You can do it Amu-chan.' "The outfit displays your radiance."

The four of them lifts my mood from the dark abyss and into a light sun shiny place, at least for now. I twirl and laugh for them and give my last smiles. Real smile to the ones I wish to see them. It is too bad I can only take 2 of my life time friends. Since I need advice and support the most I'll be forced to take Miki and Dia, leaving the other two behind for Ami. I feel that this will be more of a punishment than a reward for the road ahead of us is bleak.

**Normal Pov**

Amu and her maid all sit in a circle playing clapping games before an interruption occurs. The door to the room opens and an escort enters. "Will Miss Hinamori please prepare to enter the congregation for the wedding." After finishing his announcement, the escort bows curlty and exits.

"I guess this is it huh," says Ran. "This is the last time we shall all be together." Ran's eyes fill with tears and even with the reassurance from her sisters she continues to bawl her eyes out. "We shall meet once again, even if the road of that meeting doesn't lie within this world. We are inseparable by blood and by friendship." Dia says smiling at them all. "Our faith is what shall unite us again." Says Dia. "We are the only ones who can control our faith." Miki finishes. All of the girls smile, but bicker at Amu for shedding tears with her make up on.

"The wedding shall be our last known time together. May you be successful and live worthy of his highest." Amu whispers before walking out of the door.

The head maid outside carefully places the antique Hinamori veil onto Amu's head and leads her to the location of the ceremony. As they go pass the portraits of the Hinamori family, Amu whispers the name of every face; since after all, all live within the castle.

After an almost never ending walk, the duo approaches the King who waits eagerly for his daughter. "You look stunning, only so fit of my daughter." King Hinamori cries. "Thanks papa," Amu whispers, giving him a fake smile to only fool him to believe she is happy. The organ behind the door booms out the melancholy sound a wedding music and the oak doors slowly creak open. The king gives his daughter one last kiss upon her forehead before walking her down the aisle.

Family friends sitting awe and cry from Amu's beauty and yet that doesn't bring her happiness. _They're joyful for my leave, not for me. They can't wait to receive the benefits for this wedding._ Amu thought. _It seems that the people I trust hand me over for money_. Amu finishes walking to the priest with gracefulness and release her father's hand quickly. Without a second glance, she walk away and stops before her awaiting groom.

"As we are all here in holy matrimony," the priest starts, "these two lovers are here to unite spiritually and physically through love." Amu nearly stops breathing. She can't see her grooms faces, but already knows every feature upon it. "Do you Hotori Tadase take Miss Amu Hinamori as your wife. Do you promise to stand with her through poverty, sickness" the priest makes an emphasis,"and health?" "I do," Tadase answers loudly and gazes at his bride lovingly. " Do you Hinamori Amu take Sir Tadase Hotori as you husband. Do you promise to stand with him through poverty, sickness and health?"

Amu stares at the ground the slowly lifts her head to answer hesitantly. "I do."

With a sigh, the priest continues. "Does anyone within the congregation here so with object." No one steps forward, and Amu's resolve starts to crumble. "Well, I hereby declare you husband and wife."

Tadase folds over Amu's veil and leans in quickly to kiss her. At the last minute, Amu tilts her head just enough to miss her lips and to not allow him to notice.

The crowd stands and applauses, tears rolling down several faces. The only person who doesn't smile is Ami who is already starting to miss her sister.

**Amu Pov**

I feel fake, cold. I don't feel that any of this is real. Only a nightmare, a horrible nightmare is happening before me.

The ceremony ends quickly and everyone is directed toward the cafeteria. There everyone feasts and congratulates us for our marriage, give us luck, or give us advice. All I do is smile, hoping no one will notice and wish for the night to come by.


End file.
